


Experiment

by gabi1994



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #fluff, Experiments, M/M, Oneshot, sherlock's an adorable maniac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabi1994/pseuds/gabi1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home to yet another one of Sherlock's experiments... Just what can you do with silverware, toaster parts, and one plaster dusted Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

Long slender fingers tweaked and torqued with a strange looking apparatus while a new flurry of dust settled onto the tops of a battered pair of lab goggles which rested in a nest of wild, dark, plaster dusted hair.

Slowly, John fully entered the flat slinging his jacket over the arm of Sherlock’s couch before crossing into the kitchen. From the looks of it… it was a saw of some sort… so the dust was… he looked up and saw a jagged hole had been gouged into the ceiling.

Somewhat appalled he stared once more at the dangerous looking blade.

“Sherlock…” he broached cautiously.

“Hmm?” the detective muttered engrossed in studying the blade of his contraption… John wasn’t all that positive pieces of their toaster hadn’t been incorporated into his creation.

“Why have you sacrificed my toaster to the gods of science?”

Sherlock spared him a glance and a smirk pulling at his lips, frosted blue eyes lit with a familiar manic light, “I wanted to know how much destruction a homemade chainsaw could do.”

“Is the blade… kitchen utensils?”

“Ingenious isn’t it! I need to test it on flesh,” Sherlock continued in a gleeful tone.

John shook his head backing up a step or two, “I’d like to take this wonderful opportunity to unvolunteer myself.”

Sherlock shook his head impatiently his eyes already following long hands that stroked over the clumsy looking contraption as if it were a sleek weapon, “Just get me a ham, pig bone is almost the same density as human.”

“You mean it wasn’t enough to gouge out a meter wide hole in our kitchen ceiling?” John sighed, "Shall it be Iberian then, whatever you don't mangle will do well for supper."

But Sherlock was already waving dismissively at him as he pulled plaster dusted goggles back down over blue eyes and picked up the saw brandishing it with a vigor that sent John scurrying from the room.


End file.
